1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a three-wheeled stroller, more particularly to a locking device for limiting swiveling movement of the front wheel of a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three-wheeled stroller is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the stroller includes a front frame 1, a handle 2 disposed on an upper end of the front frame 1, a rear wheel frame 3 pivotally coupled to a rear end of the front frame 1, and a front wheel frame 4 coupled to a lower end of the front frame 1. The front wheel frame 4 has a front end provided with a front wheel 5, and a rear end connected to the rear wheel frame 3 for mounting of two rear wheels 6. The stroller further includes a seat 8, a canopy 9, and a basket 701 mounted on a basket frame 7. A drawback of the stroller resides in that since the front wheel 5 is mounted at the front end of the front wheel frame 4, it cannot freely swivel. Steering of the stroller is therefore inconvenient. Although there are three-wheeled strollers provided with a swivelable front wheel to facilitate steering, they do not have any locking device to limit swiveling of the front wheel when desired.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for limiting swiveling movement of the front wheel of a stroller.
Accordingly, a locking device of the present invention is adapted for use on a stroller which includes a rear wheel axle, a connecting frame, and a front wheel frame. The rear wheel axle has two lateral ends provided with two rear wheels rotatable about a first axis parallel thereto. The connecting frame has right and left connecting rods, each including proximate and distal portions. The proximate portions of the right and left connecting rods are connected to the two lateral ends respectively at positions inboard to the two rear wheels, respectively. The distal portions of the right and left connecting rods extend forwardly from the respective proximate portions towards each other to form right and left terminated ends, which are spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction parallel to the rear wheel axle. The front wheel frame includes a lower wheel mounting end provided with a front wheel rotatable about a second axis parallel to the first axis, and an upper seat end opposite to the lower wheel mounting end in a first radial direction relative to the second axis. The locking device includes a stem member defining a swivel axis and including a lower portion adapted to be disposed on the upper seat end, an upper portion opposite to the lower portion in an axial direction parallel to the swivel axis, and an intermediate portion interposed between the upper and lower portions and defining a locking hole extending in a second radial direction relative to the swivel axis. A coupling member is adapted to interconnect the right and left terminated ends, and includes a first inner annular wall sleeved on and turnable relative to the stem member about the swivel axis. A lateral mount member includes a proximate end disposed on the coupling member, and a distal end extending from the proximate end in the second radial direction. The lateral mount member has a second inner annular wall extending from the distal end to the proximate end to define a through hole with a third axis such that the through hole is communicated with the first inner annular wall at the proximate end, and such that the third axis is aligned with the locking hole when the coupling member is turned relative to the stem member to a lockable position. A locking member includes a spindle portion disposed in the through hole and movable retainingly relative to the second inner annular wall. The locking member extends in the second radial direction and outwardly of the distal end to form an actuated end for external operation. A latch portion is secured to and extends from the spindle portion away from the actuated end. The latch portion is movable between a locked position, where the latch portion is brought by the spindle portion to move into the locking hole, and an unlocked position, where the latch portion is retracted outwardly of the locking hole.